pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Training Dojo
If you were looking for Tanren Arena Click Here. Tanren Dojo is a new dungeon that was added in June in 2013. It has many different types of pokemon with mostly all of them fully evolved. There are 2 different paths that one can take with one being you facing all the bosses (Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan) and the other being you only face one. This dungeon has 36 floors. This dungeon's level range is from 40 to 70. Dungon Parts Scenery The scenery of the dungeon changes 2 times with the second change depending on the route that you pick during floor 20. Low Floors The low floors of the dungeon have a light tan color for the walls there is sand on the floor with water being common but in meduim sizes. The rooms are medium size and the tunnels being common. There is a chance of light Fog and sandstorm. Upper Low Floors It is the same as the previous scenery but the pokemon become stronger then before plus there is a shade that happens. Mid Floor (Warp Room) It is the same as the previous however there is an escape orb in the beginning and warps to select to continue. There are two routes that can be taken one leading to the Trio while the other leading to only One. In order to take the path for the Trio there must be a way to cross water (Ie: Ghost type, Water type, Air Balloon, ect...) Upper Floors (Trio) The scenery of the upper floors changes drastically from the low floors, the ground is now pebbles and the walls are stone, It has a darker feel to it compared to the previous floors. And there is no water now; it being replaced by void. Upper Floors (Solo) The scenery has a major change going to this place, The floor is now covered in dirt with stones and leaves scattered about. The walls have become red with water being uncommon and in small quantities. There is no weather set to a floor however some pokemon have the ability Sand Stream which makes sandstorm a common weather. Pokemon Low Floors The pokemon on the low flooros are all Stage 1 pokemon. They are a mixture of types with the mainly being steel, poison or fighting, The pokemon here gain an advantage in sandstorm which is an uncommon weather. This is for level 40s or higher. *Sandshrew *Gligar *Meditite *Croagunk *Makuhita *Lunatone *Skoropi *Mankey *Cubone *Cacnea *Skarmory The pokemon change at floor 13. Upper Low Floors The pokemon that are in section are mostly the same from the previous but now they are the evolution of them, some stay the same and there is an addition to the variety in the pokemon. Such as Fire and Psychic. The main types in this are Poison, Rock and Fighting. *Onix *Kirlia *Machoke *Skarmory *Poliwhirl *Pupitar *Golbat *Nidorina *Combusken *Lunatone *Lairion The pokemon change at floor 21 depending on the route that you pick. Upper Floors (Trio) The pokemon that are here are different in many ways from the previous pokemon. they are mostly all fully evolved pokemon and some of them have the ability to summon sandstorms (Tyranitar/Hippowdon). There is a very wide variety in the types that the pokemon have including Rock, Fighting, Poison and much more. The pokemon also have many different support moves such as counter and heal pulse. The pokemon that are here also have many Area of Effect moves such as Earth Power or Earthquake. *Medicham *Gliscor *Hippowdon *Lunatone *Breloom *Hariyama *Skarmory *Nidoking *Blaziken *Aggron *Crobat *Probopass *Sandslash *Heracross *Drapion *Wishcash *Steelix *Machamp *Cacturn *Tyranitar *Gallade *Lucario *Primape *Marowak *Toxicroak *Nidoqueen Upper Floors (Solo) The pokemon that are here are mostly all fully evolved pokemon with many of them being able to recieve good effects from Sandstorm. There are also pokemon with the ability Sandstream allowing the weather Sandstorm to be common. The pokemon are high level in the range of 60s and 70s. *Toxicroak *Steelix *Tyranitar *Hippodown *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Gallade *Lunatone *Drapion *Medicham *Wishcash *Marowak *Poliwrath *Blaziken *Lucario *Hariyama *Weavile *Sandslash *Aggron *Breloom *Skarmory *Cacturn *Crobat *Gliscor *Probopass Pokemon Boss(Trio) The bosses talk to the player and afterward Hitmontop spawns completing the Trio. At the end the bosses talk about them representing different stats, Attack, Defense and Speed; Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop respectively. *Hitmontop *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan Pokemon Boss (Solo) The boss talks about how he is training here and that this is his personal training field. He then challenges you. *'''One '''of the following pokemon #Hitmontop #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan Items The items that are in this dungeon are different from supplies needed to complete the dungeon to items that are used for specific purposes. Low Floors *Scope Lens *Silver Spike *Iron Thorn *Power Band *Apple *Various Berries *Various Seeds *Twist Band *Poke *Various Orbs *Ether *Grimy Food *Wide Lens Upper Floors *Twisted Spoon *TM Brick Brea *TM Low Sweep (Walls) *Twist Band *Muscle Band *Special Band *Stamina Band *Silver Spike *Reviver Seed *Herbal Tea *Scope Lens *Apple *Various Berries *Poke *Quick Seed *Various Orbs *Ether *Grimy Food *Wide Lens *Egg (Tryogue) (In Walls) The Bosses have drops with Tiny Mushroom (2) being a 100% drop unless a boss drops an evolution item for Tryogue. The bosses drop their corresponding item. *Hitmonlee - Kick Braclet *Hitmontop - Spin Braclet *Hitmonchan - Punch Braclet This dungeon has hidden items as well, this includes Heart Scales, Big Mushrooms, Tiny Mushrooms and Different Shards. All these needed to learn moves from move tutors. Dungeon Objective Restrictions *Only 20 Items Allowed Trivia *This is one of the only dungeons that allow the player to select a different path. *This dungeon introduces only One pokemon **Tryogue Misc. Random?Yes Boss?Yes Weather?Yes Set Level?No Category:PMU7 Category:PMU6 Category:Dungeons